


A Fathers Choice

by Rumbaeonce



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbaeonce/pseuds/Rumbaeonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin discovers his Baelfire is alive but his life hangs in the balance. The Dark One makes a choice that will change his son forever. <br/>Kind Revews please</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fathers Choice

TRANSPORTED:  
After discovering a portal to Neverland, Mulan, Phillip & Aurora were successful in transporting themselves, along with an injured Neal, to the cursed island realm.  
While still in the Enchanted Forest, Neal had been visited by Henry in a dream telling him all that Greg and Tamara had done to him. Neal had awoken with three realizations; 1) That he would move heaven, earth and ANY realm that stood in his way of being reunited with his son, 2) Fate always seemed to make the impossible possible, and 3) If he survived the gunshot wound, THE WEDDING WAS SO OFF! Once He shared his dream with his companions, finding a way to Neverland had become just as imperative as keeping Neal alive. 

Mulan -a well traveled solder- had heard rumors on her various journeys about a special medallion that could be a gateway to another realm. The person(s) would have to touch the medallion while focusing their thoughts on a particular destination. Or so the curious tail went. According to the stories, the object should be located in a city about a days journey south of their current location. Thankfully the stories Mulan heard were correct! After reaching the city, bargaining with the locals and a few Skirmishes along the way; the Medallion was in their Possession. Within an hour of capturing the object, the small group found themselves on the Neverland shores. 

All of a sudden, Neal felt even sicker than before. Was it the wound getting worse? Infected maybe? Or was it the realization that he had returned to the land of his boyhood terrors? As the minutes slipped by, He thought he felt the weight of the island almost crush his bones and Spirit. His wound, witch still contained the bullet, seemed more painful and throbbing than before. 

Phillip, who was assisting Neal with walking, noticed a vessel not too far off shore. "Look! A Ship". He shouted. At once, Neal recognized it. "That's the Jolly Rodger". Neal said. "You mean Captain Hook's ship?" Asked an alarmed Aurora. "That means we're in danger". She continued. "Not Necessarily". Neal assured his companions. "Hook and I have some history, you could say". He stated. "Meaning what exactly?" Ask a Cautious Mulan. "It's a long story but let's just say that He and I aren't exactly enemies. We had a rough past, but if he's here then fate must have a plan. I have to believe that" Neal continued. "I sincerely hope you are correct" said Phillip. 

Neal noticed how the setting sunlight radiated off Aurora's crown. Setting it aglow almost like a torch. "Aurora, we could use your crown to draw the ships attention to us if we hold it in just the right way". Neal suggested. A most unusual use for her adorning jewel The princess thought momentarily before quickly Obliging. What seemed like a long shot actually proved most helpful. The sparkling light seemed to capture the attention of whoever was sailing the ship. 

THE JOLLY RODGER:  
It had been three days since the ship had left the Storybrook harbor. Three days for everyone on board to adjust to their fairy tail-type selves again. As much as they all wanted to jump off the ship and charge the island to fight Pan and the Lost Ones for Henry, they knew they needed a plan. And the fact that Rumplestiltskin & Regina's magical powers were somewhat unpredictable in this realm only complicated matters more. Killian was at the helm when a flickering light on the shore caught his attention. Intrigued and maybe a little alarmed, he grabbed his spyglass to get a better look. Much to his surprise, he saw familiar faces! 

Once it was discovered Who it was on shore asking for help, the Dark One didn't wait for the ships smaller vessel to sail safely to shore. Upon the sight of his Precious son, whom he previously thought dead, Rumple jumped overboard, and swam toward Bealfire with what could only be described as Un-Human strength and Speed. The fact that the waters were infested with blood thirsty Mermaids mattered Nothing to him. 

It was unclear if the sight of the Dark One running aggressively up out of the water toward him or the massive blood loss finally taking its tole on his body was what caused Neal to lose consciousness before his father could reach him. "BAELFIRE!" The Dark One shouted! The last clear thing Neal remembers is hearing his fathers Erratic screams and shouts.

RAVAGED:  
Hours later, Bae's consciousness slowly started to return to him. Even before fully awake, he could sense that he was laying in a warm and comfortable bed. His mind played back events from earlier that night. Memories of what seemed like himself laying down while Aurora and and Snow stood over him tending to his wounds. He seemed to remember Emma and Phillip restraining his legs while Killian and David held down his upper body. Chaos and arguing ensued around him. From what his foggy mind could tell him, His Father and Regina were stuck trying to master their unpredictable powers to heal him. 

Sharp, massive pain racked his body. He could hear urgent yelling around him. "THE BULLET....WEAPONS STILL INSIDE HIM!" Emma's unmistakable voice. "A WEAPON? STILL INSIDE?...HOW CAN THAT BE? I DONT UNDERST...." That sounded like Mulan. Blackness claimed Bae again. Ripping, burning pain Seized his body followed by wretched screams that seemed to escape is mind. "HE'S BLEEDING OUT!" He heard his Father yell between screams. "NO ANESTHESIA....PROBABLY GOING INTO SHOCK!" Emma's voice again. From Above Neal's head He heard Killian shout "HE'S SLIPPING AWAY....WE'RE LOOSING H...." "NOOO!!.....,I CAN'T... WON'T LOOSE HIM AGAIN!! His Father cried. ....More blackness. It was better than the pain. Bae would understand later on that those were his memories of being operated on (if one could call it that). 

Then, out of nowhere an Indescribable sensation unlike anything Neal had ever felt Engulfed him. Raw Energy and Power claimed his mind and body over and over again in waves. It felt like he was drowning and flying all at the same time. What was this? How was it possible to feel completely ripped apart yet soothed and mended all at once? Images...Desires ...Emotions ravaged his mind & soul again... and again. Intense Love....Hatred, even Pleasures for people he'd never seen before yet remembered so clearly. "It's finally happening", he thought. "This must be what it's like to loose ones mind. This must be what it's like to die". Funny thing Neal thought, "I thought it was ones own life that flashed before their eyes moments before death, not some random- never before seen images". 

One particular image... a face actually, caught his minds eye accompanied by a powerful emotion he had only recently become familiar with. Baelfire saw his younger self, not like a mirror or picture but more like a movie. None of this made any sense. There was that emotion again, strong and all consuming. His mind searched for a name ...something to register what this was. 'Paternal Instinct...Love. Yes! That was it! He felt that for Henry like he did his own heartbeat. But why was he feeling that for this image of his child self? Every scene his mind showed him was like looking through someone else's eyes. Wait, Unless... these...weren't just random images....but actual memories. But how...and Who's memories? Who could penetrate his soul like this? Slowly, it all came to him, these were his Fathers memories. Somehow his father had established some kind of link to him. But how? Why? Was Rumple that desperate for connection? As the memories and sensations continued, Bae felt more at one with them...with Him. 

A STILL MOMENT:  
Neal slowly opened his eyes. As his sight adjusted to the dim moonlit room, he immediately recognized his surroundings. He was in his old cabin quarters aboard Hooks ship. He took in a slow deep breath. For the first time in what felt like years Neal felt completely comfortable. The tired and drained feeling was still there but the agonizing pain was gone. As he laid there, in the bed, he had to admit that his body missed the gentle rocking motion the ship provided. It always aided in restful sleep, well, when he wasn't having Nightmares anyway. 

A gentle shifting movement next to The left side of Bae's body brought his thoughts back to the present.  
He realized that not only was there slight movement beside him but also a bit of warmth accompanied by what sounded like soft, steady breathing. As he turned his head to see who was next to him, he discovered a hand resting somewhat firmly on his left shoulder. Apparently, whoever lay next to him need to be sure he didn't slip away from their grasp.  
Even though the room was dimly lit, Neal easily made out the familiar face sleeping next to him. His Papa. No fear came to Bae from being so near the Dark One. How was it possible to feel so...bonded to someone like his father? That was it though, wasn't it? No matter what Rumplestiltskin did, he was Still and always will be his Father.

Laying there watching his father resting peacefully, made Neal realize that he felt closer to him than he'd ever felt to another living soul. All of Rumplestiltskins' Hopes, Dreams, Fears, Loves, Disappointments and regrets was now Baelfire's as well. For the first time in his life, Neal understood his father completely. Everything that made Rumple who he was had now attached itself to the deepest part of Bae's soul. Tears escaped Neal's eyes as he gently touched his Papa's face. Tracing the outline of his features, so peaceful his father looked as he slept. Despite his skins greenish/gray hue, no sign of anger, hatred or Bloodlust could be found on his face. The Dark One just looked like a man who had gone through centuries of hell and was only now allowed to rest. 

Rumple began to stir slightly under his sons touch. Neal silently reprimanded himself for disturbing his Papa's much needed rest. The Dark Ones eyes fluttered open a few times before finally resting their gaze on Bealfire. "Bae...." Rumple whispered; tears already streaming from his eyes onto the pillow. His grasp on Bae's shoulder growing tighter now. "Shhh.., its ok Papa...,I'm Here and alive. Neal assured him. "I... I thought you were dead, then...I watched you almost bleed to death right on this very bed..." Rumple couldn't finish his sentence. "Shhh....Papa don't, you didn't lose me." "I'm ALWAYS losing you Bae". Rumple said as his hand lift Neal's shoulder and grasped his face desperately. " I COULDN'T lose you again my son". Rumple said through chocked whispers. "I Had to save you once and for all". Neal didn't understand his fathers statement. "What?..What do you mean?" "Once and for all?" He asked. "Bae, I Love you more than anything, Need you more than you could ever understand..." "When it comes to you son, I've Always been desperate." "Papa, you're speaking in riddles...what do you mean?" "You were Dying Bae." "You loss so much blood when we were removing the bullet..." "Your body was ravaged with infection and shock. You were shutting down and slipping away from me Again...." "I..I..Couldn't let that happen". Rumple said between sobs.  
What had his father done to save him? As calmly as he could, Neal asked "Papa?.. What did you do?" Slowly, Rumple said, "I Gave My Blood to you Son." Silence. 

Neal let the full weight of his fathers confession sink in. That explained so much actually. The visions, the memories, all the intense emotions, the whole inexplicable link itself. He felt bound to his father and this was why. "Bae? say something...please son, don't be angry...I had to save..." "Father." Neal said, as he gently placed his thumb over his fathers mouth to momentarily silence him. "What do you mean when you say once and for all?" Neal ask softly. "My blood isn't normal son..." The Dark One stated. Neal swallowed as he prepared his mind for whatever his father was about to confess to him. "Bae, you know that I'm Immortal....it runs in my Blood." "Son, you Can't die, You're like me now...Immortal." Neal was speechless. He swallowed again as he rolled onto his back to face the ceiling. "I know you hate magic and what I've become, you have every reason to, but Please forgive me...Don't shut me out....PLEASE! Rumple pleaded. 

Neal just continued staring at the ceiling. "Bae..." His father whispered as he propped himself up on his elbow, not willing to give his son a retreat. "Bae...please.." He pleaded once more, this time a little louder. Breaking his silence, while looking at the ceiling, Neal softly said, "You couldn't stand to watch me die, but you sentenced me to watch my own son grow old and die Father". "No Son, when you feel the time is right, we can do the same to Henry." Bae turned to face Rumple again, searching his eyes for any sign of deception but only found sincerity. "I could never force him to Papa" Bae stated. "No,no, of corse not Son, but as he gets older you'll find your desire to persuade him to let us do it will grow stronger each year." Rumple said. "That may be", Neal said, "but I still won't force him". He wasn't sure if he said this to convince his father or himself. Could Baelfire really stand to watch the years take their tole on his child? Could he stand to bury his Henry even if he lead a full and happy life and lived to be over 100? Did Neal Possess the strength it would take for a parent to watch their child die all the while having the power to stop it from happening? He honestly doubted he did. 

"I know this is the last thing you wanted son" Rumple said as he tenderly rubbed Bae's right shoulder and arm trying to soothe him. "Father..I See you, All of you". "Why didn't you tell me the Truth about your leg?" "All your pain and regret, the loneliness...I see it all Papa." Finally, his son understood him. Rumple thought. "I'm sorry I ran from you father". "Bae, Don't". "You had...have every right to want to remove yourself from all of this, from what I am." "Well, I'm not anymore father". I don't quite understand what you did to me, but I couldn't leave you even if I wanted..." Before Bae could finish his promise, his fathers lips were on his forehead, temples, eyes and cheeks. Typically, the affection was unusual for a father to shower on his grown son, but Nothing was typical about this Father and Son. Rumple had to show Baelfire that he'll Never let him go or turn his back on him ever again in a way that words couldn't convey. 

"Papa! Papa, please....I'm not Belle. Neal said laughing. "I'm sorry son". Rumple said smiling; glad to experience his sons laughter again. "We're going to get Henry back Bae, I promise" Rumple stated, becoming more Serious. "I know Father, but we Need to rest now to accomplish that" Neal said. "Do you want me to leave son? Give you a little more room maybe?" His father asked, dreading his sons possible request for him to leave. "Stay Father, we've had far too much time apart". Sleep starting to make its claim on Neal. "Thank you Bae, for not running or shutting me out", Rumple said while rubbing his thumb over Neal's right eyebrow "Never again Papa!" Bae whispered as he drifted off to sleep. In the morning they Would charge Neverland and defeat that old child Pan and safely get Henry back. But for tonight, they needed to rest. And so they did, right next to each other like they hadn't in Centuries. 

The End.


End file.
